Judy Hopps/Quotes
This is a list of memorable quotes spoken by Judy Hopps in Zootopia and other media. Zootopia * (as a child) (voice-over) "Fear. Treachery Bloodlust. Thousands of years ago, these were the forces that ruled our world. A world where prey were scared of predators. And predators had an uncontrollable, biological urge to maim, and maul, and..." * (as a child) "Blood, blood, blood! ... And death!" * (as a child) "And I can make the world a better place; I am going to be... a police officer!" * (as a child) "It may seem impossible to small minds. I'm looking at ''you, Gideon Grey."'' * (as a child) "But, just 211 miles away stands the great city of Zootopia! Where our ancestors first joined together in peace and declared that anyone can be anything!" * (as a child) "I like trying, actually!" * (as a child) "Oh. Then, I guess I'll have to be the first one. Because I am gonna make the world a better place!" * (as a child) "Hey! You heard her. Cut it out." * (as a child) "You don't scare me, Gideon." * (as a child) "Well, he was right about one thing: I don't know when to quit!" * "I won't let you down! This has been my dream since I was a kid." * "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." * "When I was nine. Gideon Grey was a jerk who happened to be a fox. I know plenty of bunnies who are jerks." * "Greasy walls, rickety bed... crazy neighbors. I love it!" * "Ooh, uh, you probably didn't know but... a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when other animals do it, it's a little..." * "Hey. Officer Hopps. You ready to make the world a better place?" * "Sir, you said there were fourteen missing mammal cases." ["So?" - Chief Bogo ] "So, I can handle one. You probably forgot, but I was top of my class at the academy." * "Sir, I'm not just some token bunny." * "A hundred tickets. I'm not gonna write a hundred tickets - I'm gonna write ''two hundred tickets...before noon."'' * "Boom! Two hundred tickets before noon! ''meter expires, Judy prints her own ticket Two-o-one."'' * "Just had a quick question. Are your customers aware they're getting snot and mucus with their cookies and cream?" * "And you, little guy, you wanna be an elephant when you grow up, you be an elephant. Because this is Zootopia. Anyone can be anything." * "Well, I stood up for you, and you lied to me. You liar!" * "You're gonna want to refrain from calling me 'Carrots'." * "No one tells me what I can and can't be! Especially not some jerk who never had the guts to try to be anything more than a pawpsicle hustler!" * "I am not a dumb bunny." * "Tomorrow's another day..." * "I am a real cop. I am a real cop. I am a real cop. I am a real cop." * "I got dibs! Officer Hopps, I am in pursuit! Woot woot!" * "I love your hair." * "I popped the weasel!" * "Mmm, hate to disagree with you, sir, but those aren't onions. Those are a crocus variety called Midnicampum holicithius. They're a Class С botanical, sir. Well, I grew up in a family where plant husbandry was kind of a thing..." * "Sir, I got the bad guy. That's my job." * "Sir, I don't wanna be a meter maid. I wanna be a real cop." * "Yeeeaah... two hundred dollars a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year since you were twelve, that's two decades, so times twenty which is... one million four hundred sixty thousand - I think. I mean, I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying. Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported, let me see here, zero! Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time." * Actually, it's your word against yours. And if you want this pen, you're going to help me find this poor missing otter or the only place you'll be selling pawpsicles is the prison cafeteria." * "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." * "Don't call me cute. Get in the car!" * "OHHH!! You are naked!" * "What was it you said? 'Any moron can run a plate'? Gosh, if only there were a moron around who were up to the task." * "Not forever. Well, I only have 36 hours left to solve this case. So can you run the plate or not?" * "Wait. They're all '''sloths'?!"'' * "It's not a 'pretend' investigation. Look, see? See him? This otter is missing." * "What is your problem? Does seeing me fail somehow make you feel better about your own sad, miserable life?" * "The thing is, you don't need a warrant if you have probable cause, and I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence. So you're helping plenty! Come on!" * "Oh, sweet cheese and crackers!" '' * ''"No, I am a cop. And I'm on the Emmitt Otterton case, and my evidence puts him in your car! So intimidate me all you want. I'm gonna find out what you did to that otter if it's the last thing I do." * "Hi. I love your dress!" * "Clever fox." * "Mr. Manchas?" ["Buddy?" - Nick Wilde] "Are you okay?" * "Nick, you are so much more than that." * "Oh ho, pretty sneaky, Slick!" * "Funny you should say that. Because, well, I've been thinking... it would be nice to have a partner. Here, in case you need something to write with." * "It's not like a bunny could go savage." * "I came here to make the world a better place, but....I think I broke it...?" * "With all due respect, sir, a good cop is supposed to serve and protect - help the city. Not...tear it apart." * "Night howlers aren't wolves. They're flowers. The flowers are making the animals go savage. That's it! That's what I've been missing!" * "I-I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive me either. I was ignorant and irresponsible and small-minded. But predators shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you. And after we're done, you can hate me, and... and that'll be fine, because I was a horrible friend, and I hurt you, and you... and you can walk away knowing that you were right all along - I really am just a dumb bunny." * "How did you know where to find us?" * "What are you gonna do? Kill me?" * "It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom." * "When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place, where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, real life is a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations, we all make mistakes, which means - hey, glass half full! - we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what type of animal you are; from the biggest elephant to our first fox, I implore you - try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us." * "Dumb fox!" * ["You know you love me." - Nick Wilde] Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do. * "Sir, you were going 115 miles per hour. I hope you have a good explanation." Literature ''The Official Zootopia Handbook * ''"Dream big. And don't let anyone tell you that you can't be what you want to be. Remember, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything." Video Games ''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * "Losing is a learning opportunity. And I have learned that... I don't like to lose." * "Just doing my job." ''Zootopia: Crime Files * ''"Detective Oates! You're a legend in law enforcement, the honor is all ours!" * "Rabbits are bad with numbers, except for multiplying. Let's send it to the lab." Category:Lists Category:Quotes